


魂穿小游戏通关复盘交流大会

by fu_afei



Category: V.I.P；voice；杀人优越权
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_afei/pseuds/fu_afei
Relationships: 久日
Kudos: 10





	魂穿小游戏通关复盘交流大会

丁宰璨模糊的意识渐渐找了回来。他动了动手腕，却意外扯到了什么冰凉坚硬的东西，他眯开一只眼，看到了被铐在床头的右手。

重新闭上眼睛，最后一个画面是毛泰久学着温柔的样子喊了他的名字。再加上此刻头痛欲裂的感觉，丁宰璨当下认定了自己被反杀的事实。他躺在原处装睡，一是不想再看见那个变态欺骗性过强的脸，二是总要想个办法怎么逃出去。

你也是个变态啊，丁宰璨对自己的身体默念着，你快点想个办法。

很意外地，这次却并没有那种灵魂与躯体强行撕裂的异化感，他的身体也没有出现任何违背他意愿的行为或潜在欲望，这让丁宰璨不禁怀疑——

“呀！！亨俊哥！！！我回来了！！！啊！！！”

一夜没睡的李亨俊听到这声大叫十足愣了一下，他顶着黑眼圈和明显由于过度思考而有些憔悴的脸冲进卧室的时候，丁宰璨已经坐了起来，他摸着被自己敲出淤青的那个地方，笑得倒很开心。

李亨俊恍惚了，好像那个曾经来过的人只是一场不长不短的噩梦。还好啊，还好把他的丁宰璨还回来了。他把丁宰璨从手铐中解放出来，还蹲在那儿揉了揉他红肿的手腕。李亨俊一时不知道该说什么，那些本来应该说的话全让突如其来的意外搅乱了，只好叹了口气，坐上床边拍了拍小检察官的脑袋。

“回来就好。”

很想你呢。

丁宰璨一把抓住李亨俊，左看看右看看，里里外外检查了个遍，确定没什么明显被虐待的痕迹才松了口气，一头栽进爱人的怀抱狠狠吸了一大口。埋进李亨俊胸口不出来的小孩发出声音闷闷的，“幸好你没事。”

丁宰璨又嘟囔了一句，“穿越来的那个人很危险，不过另一个世界的你更危险。我吃大苦了。”

根据金光日的描述和丁宰璨的反应，那个叫做毛泰久的人的确很危险。能被试图勒死别人的变态用那种词语形容，只怕毛泰久会是个更加冷血残忍的杀人魔。李亨俊突然觉得，这两个完全与他和丁宰璨相反的人就像是生活在另一个世界的他们两个的完全黑暗面。那些他曾经变成鬼游荡时一闪而过的消极恐怖的想法、那些听过见过经历过的案件留下的黑色阴影，那些悲哀的、无可奈何的、痛苦的情绪全部被吸收到了那个世界，凝结成了两个无比狠戾惊悚的形象，只有这样他才能重新生活在这里，重新和相爱的人生活在一起。

李亨俊轻轻拍了拍丁宰璨的后背，“我们永远不会那样的。”

丁宰璨模糊地“嗯”了一声，然后紧张地仰起头，不自觉咬了好几下嘴唇，他用一种又小又虚的声音吞吞吐吐说出来几个字：“不过，哥，我有事想说一下…”

李亨俊疲惫的脸上透出一丝无奈，“正好我也有事要跟你说……”

“我先说前提。”丁宰璨打断他，“我爱你，哥。”

这句话，还是要说的啊。

李亨俊觉得自己的心被什么击中了一下。这回他更不知道要怎么把接下来要说的话说出口了。可是，这不是别的话，而是“我爱你”，正是因为这样，正是因为这句好不容易说出来的告白，他才应该毫无保留地把所有事情都告诉他才对。

李亨俊沉默片刻，接着对丁宰璨露出一个清澈见底的笑容。

“你要不要先起床吃点东西？”

…………

“我不要。”

那颗剥了皮的橘子刚被湿淋淋地拿出来就立刻让人塞进了金光日的嘴巴，酸软的果肉混合着腥甜的体液在金光日嘴里滑动又重新溅出汁水，他还没来得及吐出上面嘴里的东西，后面那张嘴就有自我意识似的一下咬住了毛泰久挺立的性器。他听见毛泰久低哼一声，第一下就顶到了位置。

金光日的脚尖儿猛地绷紧了。

他啐一口将水果吐出去，黄色的汁水染了床单。此刻他正跪在床上撅着屁股，看不到正在身后掐着他腰的毛泰久究竟是什么表情，不过从越来越猛的动作来看他应该是很不满，尽管床单肯定是要换的了。

“——轻点。”金光日忍不住出声，又在突然的撕裂感产生时毫不客气地嘲讽了毛泰久：“你他妈第一次做？”

这么做是要死人的。

毛泰久按住他的脑袋猛压一下，金光日的侧脸就只能死死贴着床，眼前正是那颗被咬烂的赤裸的橘子在上上下下地运动。他好不容易体会了一次前端的快乐，结果那倒霉又不争气的前列腺点比他浪多了，见到毛泰久的那玩意就忍不住要摇尾巴。

金光日实在是一个很容易多次满足的人。他那浅的，粉红色软肉包裹的地方重新溢出了液体，流动的温热也黏住了毛泰久，让他沉浸在金光日的身体里不愿意那么轻易地离开。金光日感觉自己的后半身连着跪撑着的双腿再加上脑子全都木了，除了咚咚咚的心跳和不时的猛然刺激和生理抽搐什么也感觉不到，好像有了神经上的飘然那具被玩弄的肢体就全然不存在似的。

毛泰久在登顶的前一刻退了出去，翻过没力气反抗的金光日全部射在了他脸上。残留着精液的龟头蹭过金光日的眼角泪痣、鼻梁和嘴角，金光日眯起眼睛，发现就连睫毛都沾上了那种湿湿的液体。他爆了句粗口，偏过头把毛泰久自己的东西全部蹭回了他自己的枕头上。

消停了那么一会，金光日蜷进光滑的鸭绒被刚刚有点意识模糊毛泰久就又要过来，还好北韩小杀人狂反应极其迅速，一脚抵住了毛泰久的胸膛。金光日有点不可思议地瞪着眼睛，“我不行了。”

毛泰久握住他的脚腕往下一拉，“用嘴吧。”

早在他和毛泰久摔上床之前，两个人曾认认真真地交流了双方这两天的体验。虽然两个人听完想了想都觉得还是熟悉的配方比较舒服，不过还是引发了战争。尤其是金光日特地强调了，长着毛泰久那张脸的李亨俊究竟用嘴把他伺候得多舒服。

而他们两个上床前的最后一场对话是，金光日指着落地窗遗憾地说，“唉，地下室的猎物也就算了，为什么我连这个都没享受着。”

所以，看来死皮赖脸的金光日和永不满足的毛泰久不管怎么样都是天作之合。

金光日沾着唾液的双唇比平时更红。他慢慢把那玩意吐出去，换一根黑寿进来，嘬了一大口，脸颊都凹下去一块，再慢慢把它也吐出去，烟雾弥漫。

他皱皱眉，眉头压下去，但整体仍旧是平静的，他想东西出神的时候永远都是这一个表情。如果这时候毛泰久叫他一声，他就会很不耐烦地微微抬起眼，扁着嘴看向毛泰久。

“金光日。”毛泰久叫他一声。

然后他果然那么做了。

毛泰久觉得好笑，不过他没笑。不仅没笑，还偏过头去无所谓地说了句，“没事。”

有病啊？金光日翻了个白眼，又嘬了一口手里的烟。突然想是想起什么似的问道：“你知道张绿水是谁吗？”

“女人。祸害。”毛泰久的回答不无敷衍。

说我是女人，还是祸害吗？这个李亨俊？金光日觉得十分莫名其妙。

于是他夹着烟身小心翼翼地爬过去，重新坐到毛泰久腿上，尽管张开双腿坐上去的这个动作还是引起了他严重的生理不适。他将含过的烟嘴塞进毛泰久口中，“那个警察说我像是那个女人。张绿水。”

毛泰久嘴里吐出的烟雾吹了金光日一脸。

“你这边的，有没有说什么？”

毛泰久看了看金光日太阳穴周围的淤青，“说你会希望我长命百岁。”

金光日顿时黑了脸。

毛泰久看着脸色变冷的金光日，说不上什么感觉，但总之就是舒服。他想象了一下，如果金光日确实有那种奇怪的想法并且亲自承认了，那他应该会立刻拿枪崩了这个不知道究竟是什么附体的怪物。

不过还好，金光日确实有被恶心到。这就放心了。

但诡异的是，三四个月后的某一天，金光日突然又想起了这句话。那时候他正因为一起新案件被警察盯得死死的，除了家里几乎是寸步难行。他坐在沙发上，莫名其妙就想起了这句话，越想越烦躁，越想越生气，最后还是没忍住即便在这种身后跟着一群便衣的棘手状况下仍旧硬挺着去找了毛泰久。

小巷子里，许久未见的毛泰久站在路灯灯光的反面。金光日提起枪就对准了他的脑袋，“为什么说那句话。”

“哪句啊。”毛泰久双手插进西裤口袋，一副悠然自得的模样。

“就。那个。希望你——那个。”金光日捕捉到身后零零碎碎的脚步声。他气得要死，这帮便衣实在太没眼力见了，没看见现在的情况很棘手吗还敢往上冲？他深吸一口气，却对平复那种燃烧起来似的情绪毫无作用。

他通过枪上那个小圆圈观察着毛泰久，毛泰久站在那没动，就是仿佛仔细想了想。

“哦，那句。”背着光的毛泰久冲着他靠近了两步，十分不屑又无语：“你半夜把我叫出来就为了说这个？”

金光日算默认了。

“那不是你自己说的吗，那个世界的。”毛泰久貌似挑了挑眉，“你自己恶心自己，干嘛用枪指着我？”

毛泰久说完这话觉得有点熟悉。枪，小巷，路灯。是那个检察官说过的梦。

所以这次会真的开枪杀掉自己吗？毛泰久突然就来了兴趣。

金光日的确开了枪。

不过不是脑袋也不是胸口，是肩头。毛泰久的左肩被子弹穿透，猛地踉跄了一下，单膝着地总算稳住了身子没被带倒。此刻金光日已经抽手回身冲着巷口奔向他来的那几个便衣开了三枪，又补了几枪，直到整个弹夹被打完。毛泰久站起来，看着提枪的金光日大步向他这边走来，刘海吹得一动一动。

场面莫名有点好看。血浸透了那半身的名贵西装，毛泰久一句话也没有说，甚至连眉头都没皱，甚至脸上还带着笑容。

毛泰久顺手把车钥匙扔给了金光日，金光日就顺手接住揣进了兜。于是他转身向小巷深处没有光的地方大步迈去，左手指尖掉下两滴血，身后跟着那个已经把新弹夹怼进枪身、还愿意在今夜为他开车的右眼角下有一颗泪痣的年轻男人。


End file.
